Mox
Mox the Corax is a scrappy and belligerent risk-taker. This member of the Murder's Daughters camp is a rude asshole bitch bird who doesn't care if people don't like her (but does like attention and hates being ignored). She also draws ugly cartoons. Because everyone needs a hobby. Hazmat's roleplay logs tagged "mox" Important Information * Rough childhood, middle child of three (all girls), a lot of pressure to be ladylike. Outer Banks, North Carolina, blue collar, lower-middle class. * Played sports. Played /rough/. Kicked off teams. Got into fights at school. Argued with teachers. Lots of detention. Bad grades. * Firsted in sophmore year, given Corax 101 (see Mentor, below), flew off without a look back. Started calling herself "Mox". Chose "Dirty Deeds" for her "official" Corax-name around this time, too. * Lots of bumming around the US getting into trouble, getting into fights, doing Corax things. Coming to St. Claire because of Karuvar's general call and because this is where the action is. * Decently athletic, has a knack for informal down-and-dirty brawling. Not afraid of getting hurt. An okay flyer, not awesome overall at aerobatic tricks but has practiced that dive-for-the-eyes thing a /lot/. * Low empathy, self-centered, callous. Good at intimdation tactics and bullying, though. Dropped out of high school in 10th grade and was getting bad grades before then. Not stupid but not academic. Modest art skills. Basic computer/internet skills. * Contacts: A motley collection of other Corax and normal people, most of whom Mox communicates with online and has never met IRL or talked to on the phone. * Ally: Anna "Hitch" Hitchcock, a Rank 2 Homid Corax. Not the Corax who supplied the juice for Mox's Spirit Egg, but the one who helped her through her Firsting and who still keeps in touch via email and texts. Not half as belligerent as Mox (more cunning) but also a scrapper. Because Murder's Daughters are kinda like that. * Resources: A combination of odd jobs, mugging people, cheap thievery, and the occasional donation from Hitch. Carries what she owns in a bookbag, no fixed abode. Owns a jailbroken iPhone connected to a no-contract off-brand mobile provider (a gift from Hitch). Deeds of Note * Assisted fellow Corax Val in summoning a Magpie spirit named Prettytail, only to have to flee when Prettytail turned out to be something nightmarish. Later, Mox would draw a comic with the Magpie-thing in it, though Magpie-thing did not say any of what was written in the comic. (Hey, it's art!) * Took a GoPro camera along on a flyby scouting (Realm and Umbra) of the Hanford power plant site. (Log) Emailed Val with a copy of the footage. Descriptions Homid This college-aged white chick is unapologetically mannish. She looks like a thug, a slouching six feet tall, broad-shouldered and medium-brawny, with a small chest and narrow hips. Her thin hair is dark brown and cropped messily short, like she did it herself, no style whatsoever. The greasy locks frame a broad, plain face with heavy cheekbones, a puggish nose, a wide mouth, and pale blue eyes. She's wearing a dirty white tank top with no bra, a pair of old blue jeans that look like they could stand on their own, and a good pair of asskicking, curbstomping black boots. She's got her wallet on a chain and black leather wristbands on her wrists. Her fingernails are raggedly short and usually dirty. Crinos This is an awkward, belligerent looking hybrid of human and raven. Just over six feet tall, the monster's mostly raven in shape, except it stands fairly upright, its torso and upper legs vaguely humanoid (though androgynous). Also, it's got clawed fingers at the "wrist" part of its huge wings. It moves with a gawky, rolling gait on its black birdlike legs, but some of the humor in this is blunted by the obvious sharpness of those claws and the heavy brutality of the long, slightly curved beak. There's a nasty, aggressive look in the bird-thing's beady black eyes, too. The overall effect might produce a laugh, but might also remind the viewer that a bird's ancestor is a dinosaur. Corvid This is a big damn black bird, a prime example of _Corvus corax_, the Common Raven. How big is this damn bird? Its body is about two and a half feet long, its wingspan stretches five feet from tip to tip, and it weighs about four and a half pounds. It has a big, slightly curved black bill, perfect for gouging out eyes or getting into dead things. It has shaggy throat-feathers, a long graduated tail, round black eyes, and black legs and feet. +Sheet Primary Attributes (Homid Form): Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3, Charisma 1, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Secondary Attributes: Willpower 7, Gnosis 6, Rage 4 Backgrounds: Contacts 3, Allies 2, Rites 1, Resources 1 Gifts: Enemy Ways, Spirit Speech, Morse Rites: Artwork, Rite Of Talisman Dedication Corax-Specific Info General Traits * Athletics Rolls: -1 difficulty * Soaking bashing damage: +2 difficulty * No special damage from silver. * Damaged by gold the way Garou are by silver (unsoakable, aggravated). * Can drink 1 (ONE) corpse eyeball to get images of corpse's death. ** Left eye: Bad stuff, repercussions. ** Right eye: Good stuff, silver linings. ** Roll: Perception + Empathy vs 7 * Bonus to subterfuge, enigmas, and dodge. * Roll to resist impulsive grab of shiny thing without caution: Willpower vs 7 * Does aggravated damage in Crinos form. * Frenzy as Garou do. Rage rolls are always difficulty 6. * Crinos form incites reduced Delirium (as though the witness is +2 Willpower) * Renown: Wisdom (uncovering and sharing secrets), Honor (actions which benefit all Corax mostly), and Glory (fighting the good fight, though maybe not s'much being a rash Garou-like idiot about it, so Mox isn't as good on this as one might think). Corax value Wisdom above all. ** Corax Renown by Rank: *** Rank 1 (Oviculum): Wisdom 3 *** Rank 2 (Neocornix): Wisdom 6 *** Rank 3 (Ales): Glory 1, Honor 2, Wisdom 8 *** Rank 4 (Volucris): Glory 2, Honor 3, Wisdom 10 *** Rank 5 (Corvus): Glory 3, Honor 5, Wisdom 10 Combat Maneuvers * Eye Pluck: Attempt to pull the eye from a living target. Usable in Crinos and Corvid form. Dexterity + Brawl vs 9, damage Strength + 1. ** If the Corax scores at least four successes on the attack roll and at least two health levels are not soaked by the target, the eye is torn out and the damage is aggravated even if the Corax is in Corvid form. (The eye of course will grow back if it's not a Battlescar.) * Wing Swipe: Without the Gift Razor Feathers, this causes no damage, but Mox practices it anyway. In Crinos form, the Corax lashes out with a wing, slashing at the target with long feathers. Can also be used for cutting ropes, slashing tires, etc. Dexterity + Brawl vs 7, does Strength + 2 damage, but only if the Corax has Razor Feathers. ** If the Corax misses, the target still has to make a reflexive Dexterity vs 5 roll or be off-balance (+1 difficulty to all actions) the next turn. ** Possibility that even without the Gift, the wing-swipe from a Crinos Corax might still put the target off-balance, make them stumble back, etc. GM's discretion. Gifts and Rites * Enemy Ways: Gain an accurate sense of surrounding danger. Taught by Grandfather Thunder's Stormcrows. **''System: Perception + Primal-Urge vs 7. Success grants knowledge of the number and nature of hostile enemies within (Wisdom Renown x 20) yards, with more successes giving clearer information.'' * Morse: Tap a message out on a nearby hard surface to make sure someone will get the message. Taught by machine spirits. ** ''System: Spend a Gnosis point and the nearest Corax will hear and understand the message clearly. Roll Wits + Expression vs 8 to instead direct the message to the nearest Gaian shapeshifter of any species. Fine Art by Mox MoxArtBird1.png|burd MoxArtBird2.png|nother burd f u MoxArtBird3.png|more burd lol MoxArtBird4.png|burd pls MoxArtDuh.png|oc do not steal lol MoxArtDur.png|sum peeps Ddmoxselfport.jpg|me lol fuck u Ddmoxmoxcomic1.jpg|comic page 1 Ddmoxmoxcomic2.jpg|comic page 2 Ddmoxmoxcomic3.jpg|fucked up magpie comic wtf Category:Corax Category:Past PCs Category:Foil Category:Homid